Heartless Emperor
by Jreaps24
Summary: Naruto creates a hearless army in the western region. Konoha is in danger. Lemons
1. CH 1 Enter the western Empire

**24 years after the kyuubi attack**

The sounds of flesh slapping flesh accompanied by grunts and moans echoed throughout the castle of Naruto Uzumaki-namikaze though he only uses naruto uzumaki. He was thrusting his cock into a blue haired angel bent over in front of him while her juices were dripping out of her. He was pounding her despite the fact that she was Cuming. His cock was soaked with her juices. He grabbed her hair and added more power behind his thrust. Each thrust made her knees weaker until she was close to blacking out from pure pleasure she was enjoying.

As he neared his reaching point, he buried himself forward and shot his load in her. When she knew it was over, she got cleaned up and left leaving a satisfied naruto. He got dressed in an all black sleeping robe. He walked over to his window and took a look outside his castle.

Outside was a site to behold. It was his beautiful empire that he managed to create from many broken down or corrupted villages into the one standing now. The land was once a war zone in which everyone there were at some type of risk that ranged from being murdered for a small amount of cash to dying from a rare disease. Some of the disease could have been prevented with simple herbs but the people couldn't get because of the location that they were in and the fact that it would have cost more money to have them shipped to them than the price of the herbs itself.

The lands that once stood there had many things such as prostitution, slave rings, bars for anyone 13 and older, and other things that were most likely frowned upon. These things were exposed everyone including young kids.

The condition of the land was something along the lines of almost dead. Most of the buildings were about to cave in on itself if you weren't careful. It was only due to his hard work and dedication that naruto was able to fix the problems. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that he owned an area that was bigger than the fire country. This was way better than being the hokage of 'that' village.

Thinking about his old village brought back bad memories of what happened. But now looking at what he had now, he was glad. Who would have thought that him taking a chidori to the chest in which almost killing him, getting banished for injuring the nuke nin sasuke when he bought him back injured, and of course absorbing the kyuubi would get him this far.

Thinking of a dead kyuubi made him smile. It was a month after the banishment when he stumbled to avoid the harsh cold rain and came upon a cave with something that was sealed off. The seal looked like it was over 1000 years old which was not true. It was actually older but he didn't know that. Inside the seal was a dark liquid like material sealed into a frozen block of ice. The kyuubi must have known what it was because it told naruto to leave immediately. Hearing the panic in his voice which he wanted to find out what kyuubi was afraid of, naruto pumped a little charka into the seal which the black liquid poured onto the floor in front of naruto before taking a form of a sixteen year old naruto but was all black with yellow eyes. The dark form seeing naruto reached out his hands signifying that it wanted to bond with him.

Not knowing what would happen and didn't care, he bonded with it. The dark entity went through naruto's mouth, ears, and nose until it was inside of him fusing with his chakra source in which became part of him. As soon as that was done, it began ripping the kyuubi's energy from the fox until it was completely out. It then drained him of his life force and memories leaving nothing behind of the kyuubi. Naruto gained memories and powers from both the kyuubi that day.

Of course this put too much stress on his body thus putting him out for a month. His chakra kept him from starving to death but as soon as he was up, he went for food immediately not noticing something different about himself. After he fed himself, he went to a river to get cleaned up in which then he finally noticed the changes. He was noticeable taller, his whisker marks were darker, his hair got a little darker and longer, and his face looked a little feral. His body had gained more muscles too which he began flexing back and forward. He looked confused at his changes and thought of a plan to find out what happened.

Naruto then meditated in which he appeared back in the sewers that was his mind. He saw much information flowing around which probably explained the confusion. Creating shadow cloned in his mind, he had them categorized by time and date. This took three days in the human world but also longer in his mind. After he was finished that, he began searching through the memories for something useful that he could use right now such as ninjutsus or anything else. He was now on his own and he needed to get stronger. He knew his dreams to be hokage would always be just that, a dream. He also knew that konoha probably was looking for him to kill him now so without waiting to prove his theory, he left to the western lands which he picked up from his memories. That is where his rise to power began.

It started with a small town ran by bandits. Naruto not liking it one bit took out the simple bandits in whom people began praising him and begging him to stay. Naruto being the kind guy stayed and helped them from simple bandits over and over. Pretty soon, he was made leader of the village which he did not use his real name but an alias by the name of 'shadow' and people began asking him for help them teach them how to defend themselves. This made naruto think back to his village despite how much he hated it. He had done many things for them on a larger scale.

The first event was fighting off Shukaku during the sand/sound invasion. Then the other events like him gaining several allies for konoha such as star village, wave country, spring/snow country, and tea country which was now ran by the fuma clan since sasuke killed orochimaru before leaving. He had hoped that the village would soon trust him and opened up more to him but that wasn't the case. Their rage turned into fear instead of love and respect as he grew stronger which he did not like one bit. Naruto was soon in a level on his own in strength which slowly unnerved some of his friends. They knew his level was beyond theirs and couldn't help but feel small compared to him. That feeling combined with the hard core naruto haters started putting them on the edge.

Pretty soon naruto was losing his friends because they adopted their views to match the villagers, feared him growing too powerful and may snap, or other reasons. They still didn't know the reason Itachi killed his clan but they did know that he became powerful then later just killed his family which they perceived as him snapping. Pretty soon they were slowly trying to get him out of the village before that happened to them. Now they had another reason other than the kyuubi to fear. He might have gotten their views to change on him not being the kyuubi but now he had a different image. He was now viewed as very powerful and could possible become unstable very quickly. When asked how come the yondaime didn't snap even though he was very powerful, their excuse was that he died early before that happened and that he was too much of a noble man to become a Itachi.

There were only a handful that stayed by naruto's side but he kept them at a distance so they wouldn't get hurt because of him. Part of him knew they were going to get rid of him but he still had hope which died when he was banished. All the civilian side council along with the elders and some on the ninja side thought that naruto was someone that could finally lose it and destroy him thus leading to him being banished. He snapped out of his funk, he began teaching his people.

Using the knowledge from the thousands year old entity and kyuubi who was also a few thousands of years old thus both learning many things, naruto taught them a few things while he himself began learning to use them with his army of shadow clones.

You see, naruto discovered that if he makes one shadow clone with him and trained along side with the clone, then he would be practicing 48 hours in a day. So going by that, what would happen if he created thousands of shadow clones and trained along with them for a day? He did so and accomplished years of training in a few days.

After getting the people stronger, no small time bandit came back to the village. Word of their strength spread to the others near them which did not go well. Fights broke out in which turned into small wars between small villages. Naruto and his village came out on top due to his intense training. The villages out of fear of being destroyed surrendered the village to naruto in which began the makings of an empire. Naruto was now in charge of four small villages in which he combined them together. He had yet to come up with a name but he did not want any name. It had to be perfect.

Word got out to others in the western country and one by one, they attacked for different reasons such as fear that they would get too powerful, greed for more power and other reasons. Naruto not wanting to let his people down began training others under him. He used clones to help people so it was just like a one on one learning experience. This still wasn't enough for him to conquer them but he didn't have the best warriors and he wasn't strong enough to do it alone. He needed people with skills and fast.

His call was answered by a group of wandering ninja's but they weren't like the ninja's he saw. They did not use handseals at all but element manipulation and swords. They were a clan which goes by the name manji. They were looking for a place to call a home and a strong one at that. Naruto asked them for their help which they accepted if he was able to beat their strongest warrior which was their leader.

Using every skill he learned how to use from the skills he had in his memory, he managed to win. They did as they promised and fought alongside with him. Naruto with the help of the manji clan managed to gain a little more land. By doing this, he managed to gain more attention in a good way.

Soon on his side was the Mishima clan who had a bloodline that was known as the devil gene. By now, naruto's had began pumping fear into the other villages. They ceased attacks temporarily which gave naruto the chance to build up on his economy. He had called in some help from wave and spring country seeing as thought he didn't want to involve ninja villages which include places like suna, tea country who became a small ninja village, waterfall village, and star village because of their alliance with konoha. They helped him without questions since it was naruto who put the most effort into helping them than the other members of his team. He was the one that restore their strength even if it was just their strength in confidence. He had asked them to keep their alliance a secret between them which they complied.

Now having to build his growing empire; which was now the size of konoha, naruto then began training more people to incorporate into his forces. He himself was training to use the different taijutsu styles kyuubi had and began combining them. He also learned of his new abilities in which one of them allowed him to create something called heartless which were creatures made out of pure shadows. Heartless from the entities memories came in different shapes and sizes. They were also skilled in different areas thought all had stealth but on different levels. When he first started creating them, his first batch were shadows followed by neoshadows.

A Shadow has a vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, this Heartless' body is completely black. They were the smallest of the group but fastest due to having small bodies. But having a small body also made them the weakest if they were to fight a face to face match. A shadow's only jobs were assassin, spy, and scouting missions.

A Neoshadow has a more humanoid body structure than a normal Shadow, but shares the same pitch black skin and spherical, glowing yellow eyes. Its crooked antennae are quite long and fall back behind the Heartless. It seems to be rather muscular, and its hands are very large, each one sporting five clawed fingers. Its feet, like those of a normal Shadow, are long and lack digits, but a Neoshadow's feet more resemble boots. Its body is also lined by several faint, blue veins of color. They were built for hand to hand combat. A Neoshadow's only jobs were guard duty for the city.

By having these two groups helped naruto improve security around the village and information gathering for other villages he was going against. He had information such as the layout of the village, the leaders of the village, there guards route, and everything he needed to win a war and control more territory. All he needed was enough man power to do so which came in the form of a heartless and nobodies which he learned how to use. He created many types of them and in no time, naruto by the age of 20 became the ruler of what was now known as the western empire. By now naruto was known throughout his land and many lands as the 'shadow emperor'.

After he became the ruler, he fixed the lands up in which it changed from a violent war filled land to a beautiful one. He made sure there was work for everyone in his lands and not anyone asking around for food and money.

He repaid wave country spring country by paying them for all the supplies they sent that helped them in their time of need. He even gave them an army of shadow and nobodies to protect their lands from the other ninja villages in the eastern side had heard about a war starting up and knew they would need him. They thanked him for sending help saying that they wouldn't want to get involved in a meaningless war. They even severed themselves from konoha so they wouldn't get involved in their war which naruto didn't know about. Naruto didn't even bother to see who was in the war. All that matter was that he had his place to run.

Snapping out of his thoughts, naruto walked downstairs to find the site of his beautiful wife cooking breakfast. She had midnight blue hair and light blue eyes. She had a figure that men would kill for. She had firm B cups which naruto enjoyed sucking on. She was Koyuki Kazahana, the princess of spring country.

As to how they got together, naruto would often visit her before his banishment. Things started out as a great friend's relationship then without knowing it, they began falling in love. They began getting to know each other and he eventually told her about his secret and his treatment in his village. She pulled him in a comforting hug

Naruto walked up to her and greeted her with a kiss. He then broke the kiss.

"Good morning hime how was this morning" he asked with a wink.

"It was still as good as every naru-kun" she added with a little sultry in her voice. This caused naruto to blush a little at their activity. "You know if we keep going at it like this, we might get another child soon and we already have two." Yes naruto and Koyuki had children as in more than one but two. They were twins both being boys. Naruto asked her to name them minato and Arashi which she thought were good names. Arashi had koyuki's midnight blue hair and naruto's eyes while minato had naruto's hair and koyuki's light blue eyes. Both inherited the rest of the looks from naruto.

"But what's wrong with having more? Besides I want to have an army of little me's." He laughed at his little joke while she paled at the amount of labor she would be in. Naruto saw here horrified face laughed harder before telling her it was a joke.

"Naruto, that little joke made me horny. Let's-"she was cut off by their twin 2 year old sons crying. They went to tend their needs before continuing where she left off.

"Well naruto-kun, next time I will have you in my bed. But right now, I think we should take the children out to the park to get some fresh air." He nodded before they took both Arashi and Minato outside of the park.

**Konoha**

Konoha was in its worst shape ever. Ever since they banished naruto, they thought things were going to get good. The diehard naruto haters celebrated saying 'the demon was gone' and 'the uchiha's back' while the others just relaxed at ease at knowing another Itachi wouldn't be born in their country soon. Konoha was a general were happy that orochimaru and Itachi was killed by Sasuke. They also didn't have to worry about the akatsuki coming for them seeing as they didn't have naruto in their village anymore. They gave sasuke a promotion to jounin immediately stating that no one else could have done what he did and they forgave him leaving the village seeing as though he never turned on them. But then their allies threatened to leave them. Only wave country and spring/snow country left. Konoha tried getting their alliance back since wave had control over the seas in the trading industries and spring/snow country had great technology but they were unsuccessful.

Their relationship with waterfall village, star country, tea country and suna was now hanging from a thread. Things did not stop there for them. On the day naruto was to turn 18 years old, tsunade made the announcement to the village as to who naruto's parents were which connected the question people asked themselves as to why the forth would chose an orphan to seal a demon into. This cause many people to look down in shame. If they knew the forth sacrificed his only son for them then maybe things would have been different. They did treat him like shit for most of his time there then when he came back from his training trip with jiraiya for a short while, they banished him because they thought he was too danger to keep around and might snap.

Right after the public announcement, the council got together where they engaged in a shouting match as to why they were told that the forth's son was killed during the kyuubi's attack. The two loudest were the two who yelled for his banishment.

Tsume was pissed at the fact that she wanted hana to be engaged with the forth's son ever since she saw a pregnant kushina despite the age gap that would have been there between her daughter and their son. She would have gained power along with some powerful pups. She still wanted those pups from them thus leading to her yelling to find the boy. Having the blood of the yondaime mixed with the uzumaki and theirs wood surely produce some powerful ninjas that would make the Inuzuka clan deadly. They would have high senses, special healing properties along with powers that rival the kyuubi, and would be geniuses like minato. A she thought about it, naruto was able to create fast and effective plans in the heat of the moment without mistakes which even veteran ninjas couldn't do. (_**Only an Uzumaki was the container of the kyuubi and to be able to control that power, you would need to have equal power. I found this information online that naruto's mom and grand mom housed the kyuubi and that they were distant relatives of kyuubi. I'll make up something that would fit in.)**_

Sakura's mom Lily was also angered. She had always wanted to get pregnant from the forth since he began gaining power. She and her clan were civilians but wanted to produce ninjas too. So when the yondaime started gaining a big reputation, they wanted to be seen with him in hopes of becoming a great ninja clan. She and her family tried to seduce him but the love he held for kushina was too strong. After seeing that she couldn't get him away from kushina, she began plotting on getting their son even if she had to get him herself. She too was requesting that naruto was to return to konoha.

The others also agreed with them hoping to make their clan great somehow. They then sent out some hunter Nins who later came back empty seeing as they had no trail to follow. It was like he disappeared from the map. The council was upset at this but could think of it all day. They had to find ways to survive the bad times ahead. That is exactly what they did. The clans began forming alliances with each other to survive.

The Inuzuka's, who had most of their members in the hunter Nin program, began targeting even small time missing Nins. They allied themselves with the Harunos. The Harunos satisfied the Inuzukas sexually which they paid good money for especially the ones returning from hunting for bounties which could take up to weeks. Also they have to take in variables that they aren't the only ones hunting them down which led to a lot of stress that needed to be released.

The Haruno went to their secret slut houses and began whoring themselves around the street. Sakura after seeing the amount of cash joined her family business not wanting to end up broke.

The 'Ino-shika-choji 'group created a special herb business in order to generate cash. They made herbs for things from rashes to colds and also special soldier pills in which was sold to their allies and the black market for high prices. Ino, shikamaru, and choji joined their parents too. They not only made a three way alliance but a three way marriage which both choji and shikamaru married Ino.

The Aburame clan didn't do much to change as they never spent too much money before their current situation. They were logical people thus spending money on unnecessary things were illogical. They used logic behind almost everything they do thus leading them with having a large amount of money in the first place. They didn't ally with anyone since no one wanted bugs climbing into them during sex. Because of this, they were forced to breed with girls outside of their village. It was hard for them to find someone who wasn't ignorant towards their clan.

The hyuga clan began monitoring their spending more. They sent out more branch families to do more missions. They even tried to set up a marriage between kiba and hinata to get some cash from them but hinata declined which pissed of kiba who still wanted to pound her ass into the ground and the elder hyuga. This gave them the opportunity to place the cage seal on her thus making hinabi the heir. Hinata would not give up on naruto and she wouldn't let anyone get in the way of her future love. They then married hinabi off to kiba since they could no longer force hinata to do so.

_Flashback_

_The Inuzuka's marched over to the hyugas demanding why their heir kiba was not happy and also injured. The hyugas had asked for an alliance with each other in which the Inuzuka and hyugas would share the bounties on the heads of the missing Nins. The Inuzukas told them to set up a marriage between kiba and hinata but it seems that hinata denied then assaulted him after a few bad choices of words on kiba's side. They were now there to collect something from them in order to complete the alliance with each other. Hiashi talked to the elders of his clan in which a decision was made. Hiashi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention._

"_Alright we as a clan has made a decision that hinata hyuga will be placed on the branch family and her sister hinabi will be our heir and the one kiba will be married to. How does that sound Tsume-sama?" She turned to kiba who nodded before speaking._

"_We will take that deal but we want something that would solidify our deal. We want something that isn't a written paper or a speech. We want to see them consummate the marriage with our clan as witnesses to this. And since we are here, let us do it now. I don't care too much for the wedding itself. We'll just sign some papers plus we would be saving money." She smiled knowing she would have pleased her son. She looked back to see him smiling ear to ear. Hiashi sighed before saying his next words which he regret thinking about._

"_Fine I will summon hinabi to you."The hyugas were taken back at this but if they were going to get anywhere, they would agree with the horny dogs. Hiashi with a little hesitation summoned hinabi before updating her on the situation. He looked to see any type of reaction which he got none which he felt a little guilty since he was sure his wife if she was alive wouldn't approve of and would scold him. _

"_Alright hinabi, as heir you must consummate the marriage with kiba here and now. They will be here to witness the event" He waited for a reaction again but didn't get any once again._

"_Alright father I will do as you wished." She took off her clothes and walked in the middle of the audience and waited for kiba to undress. After that was done, kiba waited no time in going over to her, bending her over, then after finding her entrance, stuck himself in breaking her hymen without any type of warning then proceeded in thrusting in and out fulfilling his own pleasure._

_While he was doing this, hinabi's thoughts drifted to the amount of pain she was in. This ass hole didn't give her any warning before brutally breaking her hymen. Then her didn't wait before continue hurting her. She kept her pain bottled up inside to make her family proud of her unlike her sister she always tried to show up. She always tried to prove to her sister that she was stronger despite her age. But now that her sister was branded, what was the point to the things she did. Looking back, she felt guilty at the way she treated her. _

_She had a loving kind sister that she mistreated. Hinata was always kind to the people around her but would end up treated badly in the end. Her thoughts went back to her current painful position. If hinata was still an heir of the clan, then she would have gone through this experience. This dog face loser was thrusting for his own pleasure and her pain. As the pain went on longer, she felt her energy leaving her body. She heard him grunt before her stomach was filled with something warm._

_Kiba then pulled out wiped his penis on her getting rid of access sperm before dressing. The Inuzuka clan left after signing the papers leaving behind a disgusted clan but alas, they would survive a little longer._

_End of Flashback_

These efforts still did not give them the boost they needed. Just as they thought that things couldn't get any more worst, it did. Iwa seeing them in that weakened state began preparing to go to war with them. Sound village also saw them in their weaken state and thus orochimaru began building up his army. Jiraiya of course saw their intentions which he told tsunade about sound and Iwa. This gave them enough time to prepare before Iwa with the combination of Oto declared war. Kumo seeing an opportunity to get a hyuga later decided to join the war helping Iwa and Oto. Konoha with help from suna, tea, and waterfall were still taking damages. If they were going to win the war, they would have to get help and soon.

Jiraiya came back from gathering information on the ongoing war. It seems mist was recovering from their civil war and had no intention of joining another one so soon. Wave and spring country still didn't want to do anything with them. Jiraiya began telling her that he would keep on searching for help. She sighed in frustration before asking about naruto.

"Have you found anything about the whereabouts of naruto? Ever since I told the council about his parents, they've been persistent about finding him." She found a little humor that the ones that hated him the most wanted him back.

"Yes I have and you're not going to believe where I found him. I want you to call in the council now." His tone started off as playful but ended serious which tsunade knew this was going to be big. She sends a few anbu to quickly get the council members before heading off to the meeting room.

The people did not take long to gather there seeing as they were in a war and this could possible help them. They sat down and sat quietly as if waiting for commands. Tsunade cleared her throat before beginning.

"I've called this meeting to inform you on the updates of the war. Mist will not be joining the war due to their recovery of the civil war that they had." She looked around and noticed the grim looks on their faces. "Also jiraiya has the possible location of naruto uzumaki-namikaze. " This got the attention of everyone. Naruto did take out their supposedly best which was the uchiha whom had become a council member seeing he was the last of his clan.

"So, why does the location of the dobe matter? What will one person do in this war against three countries combined?" He was still arrogant as always. He believed he was the best after he killed Itachi and orochimaru who were both s-ranked criminals. He of course never gave Itachi enough time to explain the reason behind his action otherwise he wouldn't be here in konoha on the council. Tsunade was the one to answer.

"Well he did dragged your ass back here didn't he? Plus he has wave and spring/snow country behind him. Ever since he was banished, we lost both alliances with those two countries. "This pissed him off but he didn't say anything. "So jiraiya, where has our hero been, we need his help to win this war" asked Lilly who was eager to produce strong ninjas for her clan. She did not want her can mixing with any ninjas but strong noble ones so when he did something noble, their clan status would rise along with his. She at one point wanted the uchiha but he did not take her daughter because he didn't think much of konoha women. What he said next was the last place they expected to find him.

"He was sighted by one of my contacts whom were getting supplies from what is known as the western empire. That was a few years back. I tried getting people over there but there were wars being fought over there and fights over there are more deadly than fights over here. I'm guessing that is where he stayed seeing he is nowhere in the eastern side. He probably settled down there too. I heard it is peaceful over there now." He sat back and watched as they absorbed the new information in. The western empire is one of the toughest right now. On top of having strength and power, they had a great economy.

Shikaku seeing an opportunity to be made came up with an idea. "Is it possible that we could get an alliance with them plus get naruto back? If we had them with us, then we could possible end the war quickly thus saving a lot of bloodshed. What can you tell us about the leader?" Jiraiya thought for a second but didn't have much information on him.

"The truth is, I don't know much about him but just things I heard. I picked up that he is a powerful leader, his forces are strong too. I was told that before they became who they are now, they had to fight several other countries for domination. I don't really have too much information on them. And apparently no one else does either. But I wouldn't push it pass them being dangerous since they did gain control over the western side and had to fight other countries." He let that last statement sit in the air. Tsunade then took the time to speak up.

"I will send a team to ask them for assistance. I will not take failure as an option. I don't care if we have to seduce him. If we are to live through this war, then we can't afford to screw up. Is there any suggestion on who to send?" She scanned the room as they began whispering in each other ears. Lily then stepped forward.

"I want to send my daughter sakura. She is good at seducing men and women. She could be of good use to us. But if we manage to convince him or her, we should be rewarded greatly." Hiashi then stepped forward.

"I could trade hinata for supplies to support our country. I'm sure they would agree to that trade at least.

Just as another was about to step forward to offer something or someone, tsunade stopped them. "I'll just send the rookie nine along with Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. Now if you don't mind, I have an alliance to set up." With that being said, each family member of the rookie nine went to give their child a secret mission.

For the Harunos, they told sakura to make the leader fall for her using whatever methods she had. They saw this as an opportunity to gain more power and money.

And for the hyugas, it was to talk about what they should trade hinata for. In the end, they would try to get anything whether it is food or supplies for building their compounds if it were to be damaged.

The others were also getting speeches from their clan about gaining power and money somehow. Konoha was not in its best condition. Power and money had become something important for anyone to have in konoha. With them not getting the amount of missions as they did before, and losing allies to trade with, they had to work extra hard to make sure they didn't end up in the same position that suna did several years ago.

With that said they packed up and prepared to travel into the western lands.


	2. CH 2 Naruto's child

**Chapter 2**

Rookie nine and Team Guy along with their sensei's and Jiraiya had packed up for a long term mission and went to the western empire They were told that in order for konoha to win this war, they would need to get the western empire on their side. The reason as to why they sent so many people was in case their enemies were heading in the same direction in which they would also try to get the western empire on their side. They would prevent that from happening by eliminating them on their way there.

As they traveled there, each had different thoughts on the mission along with their own person mission in whom they were assigned from their clan leaders and elders.

For kiba, he was told to get the leader interested in his sisters in whom he would describe her and show pictures of her. The only reason she wasn't there instead was because she was on a mission already and wasn't in konoha thus they used pictures and a description as an alternative.

Hinata on the other hand knew that she would be traded for supplies for the village. They had already sealed away her byakugan in which as long as she wore the seal, then any children she had would not have the byakugan. She was also not able to activate her byakugan anymore which made her sad. But then she perked up a little when she heard that naruto was somewhere over there. She hoped he was so that she could be together with him in which she would have to beg the emperor for a chance to be with him.

Sakura's clan wanted her to seduce the leader in which she would manipulate him into supplying her clan with loads of cash in which they would become rich. They would also have power over the western empire which at the thought of having a nation under them made them smile.

Shikamaru, Ino, and choji were asked to possible set up an arrangement in which they would be able to sell their medicines in large quantities to the emperor's kingdom.

Sasuke wanted to see the so called emperor and fight him to see if he was as strong as people say he was. He bet that the emperor was just like the Daimyo in which was a man that hid behind his wealth and fortune.

Shino wasn't even thinking about the mission but rather his clan's treatment back home. They were treated like the plague which infuriated him. His clan sacrificed a lot for this village too so why didn't they get treated like every other clan.

Tenten wanted to see the type of weapons that they had. She would then compare them to the ones in konoha and if they were superior, she would buy some.

Neji went to comfort his sister in her time of need. He felt sad that she not only had her byakugan seal off unlike him, but now she was going to be sold to a guy that might take advantage over her. The thought of her used as a pleasure toy angered him but there was nothing that could be done about it.

Lee went along with his teammates in case he was needed. He wanted to make sure they were safe plus he was a part of Team Guy.

The three jounins were formulating plans with each other in which Jiraiya would make an input here and there. They didn't want anyone to know of their intentions.

There travel lasted a week considering that they were moving at high speeds while taking less breaks. There was too much on the line for any of them to take breaks. Having this alliance would surely help konoha survive. They arrived at near the large gates in which would be the beginning of the western empire. They all changed to look like traveling civilians so they would not let them know of their intentions. Jiraiya followed by the others moved towards the people guarding the entrance. There were a total of four individuals at the gate. On one side were people dressed like samurais and on the other hand, there were the other two whom were armored up to the point where you couldn't see their faces. The odd part was that they didn't even carry weapons but judging by the gauntlet's size, it seems that they use brutal strength. Jiraiya moved to the samurais or what he thought they were.

"Excuse me sir but we are looking for the great Emperor. We wish to see what kind of man he is before moving into this land. We have been traveling in search for a peaceful place to call home. Is there a way for us to meet him?" He hoped his little story would get them in along with some information and somehow it worked.

"Well you're in luck as there is a public meeting here today afternoon. After that, you will have to go where he is going if you want to know what kind of man he is for yourself. But if you want my opinion, I'd say he is one of the greatest men to come here. Ever since he came here, things have been getting better around here and to think he started off with a small country that became this wonderful land. But I would be careful around him. If he considers you an enemy then you better run for your life because that is the worst thing to happen." Jiraiya nodded at the information presented to them.

"Can I have a map sir? We will begin our tour of this place." The guard nodded in which they pulled a map out of the scroll and handed it to him. As soon as they received that map, they all took s look at the map for possible places to look around for. The toad sage knew that each member of the rookie nine and team guy had a personal agenda.

"Alright I will set up a meeting point in which we will meet up at a certain time. You all are free to do whatever it is you came here to do as long as it doesn't put our primary mission at risk. We can't afford to fail because your clan got too greedy and made us a new enemy." He set up a time and place before dismissing them. Team Guy went to the weapon shop or rather Tenten dragging Lee and Neji along. Kiba and Shino chose to scout the area to get familiarized with it leaving Hinata behind. Sasuke went to the area Team Guy went and Sakura went with him. She was still a fan girl at heart. The jounins along with Jiraiya all went their separate ways.

Hinata was now officially alone. She began drifting into a random direction and kept going until she ended up at the park. She sat on the bench where she unsealed something from a scroll. It was the last possession she had of Naruto which was a wallet shaped like a toad. It was his gama-chan. This was the gift that she bought him for his 4th birthday. Memories of the one she loved brought tears to her eyes. She hugged the wallet to her chest as to make sure it doesn't disappear just like Naruto. She began thinking about happy times until she felt a small tug on her pants. Based on the sounds, she knew it was a baby.

"Bah bah bah bah" the baby began making weird noises which lightened her mood a little. She looked down only for her heart to almost stop. The baby looked to be about two years old which wasn't what caused her reaction, but the fact that he looked exactly like Naruto including the whiskers. 'Wait a minute, whiskers like that could only come from kyuubi which only Naruto has so this has to be Naruto's son. And if he is here then Naruto should be here as well.' Her heart sped up now that she had a link to her love again. She lifted the baby up and hugged it as if it was her own. The baby saw the toad and began tugging at it. Hinata seeing this couldn't help but smile seeing Naruto in him. She gave him the toad which he placed in his mouth and started chewing on it with no teeth. She held the child in a motherly way as she watched him giggle and chew on gama-chan. She was unaware of the several eyes watching both of them carefully. These eyes belonged to guards he assigned to watch his children. They were called phantoms.

Phantoms wore a long, tattered, black cloak with long sleeves that gradates into a light aqua color from the waist down. It has a long, pointed hood and it doesn't seem to have a face or body of any kind. Only its clawed, five-fingered hands are visible, but even they seem to be wrapped in the cloak. The apparent source of its power is a red orb that contains its heart located at where the heart would be if someone wore the cloak. The Heartless emblem is displayed on its back. They were as fast as a shadow heartless but even more deadly with their abilities to fire dark fire balls. Both children were given 20 phantoms each to guard them from the shadows and only to attack those who were a threat to his sons which currently wasn't the case right now. They sensed no ill will thus they had yet to make a move.

Hinata for some reason couldn't put the baby down. She wanted to hold him forever as if he was hers and Naruto's. She turned away from the park and began walking around the village ignoring everything around her. The baby's stomach soon growled which indicated he was hungry. Soon he started crying which made her think quickly on her feet until she came up with an idea. Without another second, she lifted her shirt and bra then placed his mouth near her breast. He having to be breast fed before started sucking on them. Hinata soon felt milk flowing from her breast and into his mouth.

The baby silently drank his milk to satisfy his hunger. He sucked non-stop which surprised Hinata on how much this baby could drink. This made her think that this had to be Naruto's baby and she was willing to bet everything she had. Not only did he look like him but he had an appetite that was similar to his. She began to wonder what the baby's name was. She looked down and saw writings on his shirt. Looking closely at it, she was the words Minato on it.

"Naruto-kun decided to name you Minato after all, which is the same name as his father. I wonder if he knows that already. Well I'll call you by the name on your shirt Minato." The baby named Minato stopped drinking from her then yawned which indicated that he was tired. She pulled down her bra and shirt before picking Minato up. She thought back to the map she saw and tried to remember the location of the baby store. Once she had the location, she set off to get the baby a blanket as she did not have one for him.

As soon as she reached the baby store, she went to the counter where she found mid age women who was reading a magazine.

"Excuse me ma'am but where can I find a blanket for babies preferable orange?" The lady looked up only for her eyes to almost fall out. This was the same baby that the Emperor had with him at several meetings with the common business folks. But she never saw this girl before. Maybe she was the baby's caretaker.

"Hold on for a second, I'll be right back." She came back with a thick orange blanket with frogs on it and wrapped it around a sleeping minato. "Is there anything else you wanted miss?" Hinata shook her head and went for her pockets to pay for it. But the store owner stopped her.

"Don't even bother about it miss. This is on the house for you." Hinata was surprised but she would not question her as to why it was free. She left the store feeling happy. As soon as she left the store, her stomach decided to grumble indicating that she was hungry. She looked around for somewhere to find food in which she spotted a food stand nearby that was selling ramen. She moved over to the counter and placed an order for miso ramen. The owner did not look to see who ordered but when he turned to serve his female customer based on her soft angelic voice, that's when he spots Minato. He too thought that she was a caretaker for Minato so when she went into her pocket to pay, he declined her money stating that it was on the house.

After not paying twice for having minato with her, she soon got ideas of going places such as a spa, a relaxing area for her and Minato, and many other things. She would enjoy her day until she met Naruto which she was sure she would meet him.

As soon as Team Guy left the group, they made it to the weapon shop which tenten practically drooled at the sight. Lee and neji could only shake their heads at the display. Sasuke approached the group until he was close enough.

"There is supposed to be a dojo near the weapon shop. I want to test my abilities to see how strong the people here are as supposed to konoha. What about you Lee? How about showing these people your flames of youth?" He said this in a mocking way but Lee saw this as a challenge.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's not waste this youthful chance to show these people konoha's flames of youth." Neji placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Lee we are supposed to be here as civilians and not ninjas. Did you forget that already or did it so happen to just slip your mind? And you sasuke, cool that arrogant attitude or we will be in deep shit." Sasuke did his infamous 'hn'. Sakura felt it was necessary to defend her crush.

"Don't talk to him that way loser. Sasuke-kun is better than you and anyone else here."

"Shut up whore or you'll cause too much attention to be directed at us." This pissed her off.

"Well every straight guy seems to enjoy our business Neji. I starting to think that you use Tenten as a cover up to hide that fact that you are gay." There was a lot of humor in her voice.

"Fuck you whore, no take that back I wouldn't want to touch you after all those guys you've been with."

"Well Hiashi didn't mind especially when I did that thing with my tongue. You should have seen how weak he was in bed. You Hyugas sure can't bring it like the Inuzukas. They sure are wild in bed especially Tsume. Kiba is just as weak as you Neji though." Neji's blood boiled but they were interrupted by a samurai with a guy pointing at them.

"Are these the guys who are disturbing you sir?" The man nodded. The samurai then moved towards them.

"Excuse me but I will have to ask you to please be mindful of this area and if you cost any more problems, we will have to force you out of this village. This is your one and only warning" They just nodded in which the two left them alone. Not a single word was spoken. They stood in silence until Tenten came running to them holding a katana with red hilt and black blade.

"This place is awesome. This katana allows the user to cover the blade in black lightning just by applying chakra to it. The black lightning is even more potent that the other ones too. And to top things off, some of their weapons are much cheaper than the ones in kiri and our village. That's not all; these weapons have better quality than ours. I wish I would have taken more money with me because the weapons that are expensive are unique like this sword. I looked over this katana but I can't seem to figure out how they create it. There is something about it that makes it so unique. We need to show this to the others besides we have to meet up with the others soon." It seems that they spent most of their time near the weapon shop. Lee looked at his youthful watch which confirmed that it was almost time for them to meet up with the others soon. They were unaware of the fact that they were being watched by a group of shadow heartless.

They all went to the location that was selected in which everyone but Hinata was there. They waited 5 more minutes in which she had yet to show up. Kiba growled in annoyance.

"Damn where is that useless shit. She should have been here by now. How are we going to make a trade if she isn't here? I guess we have to find her now. Come on Akamaru let's get our trading material." Shino frowned at the way he referred to their teammate as an object. Neji gritted his teeth in anger. Just because she wasn't that strong didn't mean this mutt could just disrespect his cousin. He forced himself to calm as they were suppose to act like civilians so attacking with jutsus which is what would most likely happen if they began fighting with only expose them as ninjas. Kiba sniffed around for her scent which he knew very well what it smelt like. He soon picked up a trail to follow.

"All right guys I have a trail on her but there's something else." He sniffed a few times to confirm something.

"It smells like she's carrying a fox and a baby. That baby has a familiar scent for some reason. I just can't place where I ran into that scent before." This caught the attention of everyone there. Shikamaru's mind began running at a fast rate.

"How long ago did you encounter this scent Kiba?" The others were confused as to why he would ask that. Kiba could have remembered that scent on a mission. The western Empire did seem to have everything so it was likely that they ran into someone they met on a mission or someone such as their old clients. Kiba turned to Akamaru who had better senses than him. Akamaru barked a few times. Kiba turned to Shikamaru to answer his question.

"Akamaru said the scent came from around the time we were still genin." Shikamaru added that to his list of clues.

"What does this scent smell like to you?"

"It smells like a vulpine fox but it also has that baby scent." By then Shikamaru, Kakashi, Guy, Jiraiya, Asuma, and Kurenai all thought of one person from konoha who would smell like a fox. But what threw them off was the baby scent part. Why would a baby smell like a fox unless…. Jiraiya turned to Shikamaru to confirm his suspicions.

"Shikamaru, do you think there's a possibility that Naruto had a child and that Hinata has said child in her hands?" The other's eyes went wide at the possibility of Naruto and a child. Sakura shot down that idea.

"As if, who would want him to even be near him yet having sex with him? I'm pretty sure it is something else we're not looking at." The others just ignored her. Jiraiya then made a suggestion that everyone agreed on.

"Why don't we find the both of them and confirm this." He motioned Kiba to lead in which he began to follow the trail. The trail led them to the park then to a baby store which confirmed that she did have a baby with her. They followed the trail to a ramen stand close by then to a spa which caused eyebrows to rise. Hinata shouldn't have enough money to do all this yet she seemed to be in and out of many places. The trail ended at a relaxing spot which emitted a calm aura. Kiba was about to step in until several samurais blocked his path. One of them stepped forward.

"I'm sorry but we can't let anyone here at the moment as it is being occupied by someone important. You are free to come again another time but not right now. The price if you don't know is 2000 dollars." This really didn't add up as they were sure hinata didn't carry that amount of money. Kiba being loud and brash growled in front of them which made then grab the hilts of their swords.

"Look we just came here to get a friend from here. She's inside the building so can you at least get her. She has midnight blue hair and a slightly lavender eyes." The one that spoke turned to the others and stood there as if having a silent conversation. One of them appeared with her dressed in a pearl white kimono that looked expensive, pearl necklaces, pearl white shoes, and an expensive purse. This made Kiba hard and angry at the same time but he did not show either. He calmed down first before asking her a question.

"Hinata where were you? We told you to meet us back at the spot we chose. And where is your baby?" Hinata froze when he mentioned baby. She did the first thing that came to her mind.

"What baby kiba, I did not bring him with me." This was not what he wanted to hear.

"Well come on, we have a meeting to attend to." Hinata nodded and followed them. As soon as they were away from the building she came from, Kiba turned around and backhand her to the floor which due to her not being prepared, she fell down hard. Neji made his move to retaliate but was held back by Lee, and Guy. Shino's insects were buzzing with rage. Sasuke didn't even look as it was not his concern while Ino and Sakura stared at the expensive dress and other items in jealousy. Hinata stood up with a bleeding nose. As she wiped it off, Kiba began insulting her.

"Stupid bitch, you were supposed to meet us at a certain time but you decided to make us wait all to get pampered. The only reason I didn't kill you is because we will use you to make our trade which you're not avoiding. I hope that guy fucks your brains out without mercy." He spat at her dress. "How did you even afford that anyway? I know for a fact that Hiashi didn't give you enough money to buy this many things. Did you go around fucking guys little whore." Hinata chose this moment to snap.

"I didn't pay for anything nor did I do anything to get this. These were all free to me." Kiba not believing her moved to hit her again only to be stopped by jiraiya.

"She's telling the truth Kiba so stop hitting her or you we won't be able to trade her if that is what her so called father wants to do. How do you think they will react if they couldn't sell her because of something you did? We need her in good condition so don't put your hands on her." Kiba pulled his hands back and moved away from her as to not strike her where she stood. Jiraiya turned back to Hinata as his eyes softened.

"Hinata, can you tell us about the baby and how you were able to get all those expensive things for free?" Hinata looked into his eyes while thinking of a way to answer him without giving away too much information.

"Well I found the baby in the park and he was the cutest thing I saw. He was all alone so I picked him up and played with him until he got hungry. I breast fed him until he was tired so I went to buy a blanket. The storeowner saw the baby and just gave me a free blanket. Similar things happened in which as soon as they saw the baby, I would get free things no matter how much it cost." Jiraiya took all she said and thought of reasons any store would give away expensive things such as him being a prince or well know to the people from being the son of generous parents, but what about the fox scent that Kiba picked up.

"Can you give us a description of the baby?" Hinata stiffened at their request. They would most likely find out who's baby it might be based on his description or maybe not.

"Well he has blonde hair and really light blue eyes. He also has a cute little face and littlecutewhiskers." Jiraiya caught what she was trying to say but he had to confirm it.

"Can you please repeat the last line Hinata?" His eyes narrowed at her attempt to pull a fast one on them. She wished she could melt at a time like this.

"He has cute birth marks." His patient was slowly crumbling. The others didn't catch what was going on based on the look of confusion etched on their face.

"No Hinata it sounded like you said that he had whiskers on his face." Shikamaru's mind froze at the information he now had. He decided to ask Jiraiya to confirm something.

"Jiraiya, you think the baby was truly naruto's own. If so that baby could lead us to Naruto himself. This could possible regain our alliance with wave and snow country. We need to go back to where Hinata placed the baby but how are we going to get in? They only allowed Hinata to go in." Sakura saw an opportunity to gain something out of nothing.

"How about one of us henge into hinata and take her dress. We can't trust hinata with such an important task for our village as she will be traded soon. Let me be the one to do so." Kiba agreed with her. The others seeing her point agreed with her thus they forced hinata to trade clothes with her. Hinata didn't see the whole point of trading clothes but guessed that Sakura just wanted the dress. As soon as Sakura changed into Hinata and Hinata into Sakura, they decided to escort 'hinata' back to where the baby should be. Sakura henged as Hinata entered the building without being stopped by the samurai. The others turned around and moved out of view.

Sakura moved into the area where Hinata said she came from. She walked into the room to find a mini naruto chewing on a toad wallet. Upon inspecting it, it turned out to be none other than Naruto's old wallet. She moved over to him with the intention of taking him. Right as she made it within 10 feet of him, several figures wearing tattered, black cloak with long sleeves that gradates into a light aqua color from the waist down moved in front of him. If the dark cloaks weren't intimidating enough then their long claws made her rethink making any moves. Sakura took a few steps back until she was near the door. They had yet to make a move against her so she turned away and walked out of the building.

As soon as Sakura was out the building, the others moved near her but was confused when she left empty handed. She motioned the others to follow her away from the building. Once they were out of range, Kiba jumped straight to the point.

"Where's the baby sakura? Did someone come and get him already?"Sakura shook her head that indicted that wasn't what happened.

"No but he was being guarded by these shadow figures that hinata failed to mention. As soon as I was at least 10 feet away, they showed up in front of him. The bad part is that I didn't detect any of them." Every pair of eyes turned to a confused hinata.

"What guard's sakura? I didn't see any guard near him unless they were hiding the whole time. But I've never encountered anything when I was with him."

"Sakura, what did the baby look like?" asked a curious kakashi.

"He looks exactly like a mini naruto except for the eyes. They have a light shade of blue with a sort of glow to it. He even has the whisker marks like Naruto so there's no mistaking that it is Naruto's son. What are we going to do about this I mean surely the council has to know about this? Naruto is a Namikaze and belongs to the leaf village along with his child. We need a way to retreat his son as he is a member of konoha's most loyal clans." Sakura thought about seducing naruto into her clan so that they could persuade him to help them gain more money and power. Kakashi agreed as to train his father figure's grandson along with Jiraiya who Minato was like a son to him. The others also agreed in having their village leader's son back. It was then Shikamaru reminded them of something important.

"Do you think naruto will even agree with coming back to the village? We were the ones to banish him from the place he had sworn to protect." Sakura scoffed at his words.

"Of course naruto will come back. He's probably been waiting for us to come get him for years. He'll most likely run towards me and ask me out on dates" she placed her hands on her hips. "As a matter of fact let me talk to him. I'm sure I could _convince _him to come with us." She licked her lips seductively. Shikamaru seeing her as their only possible choice didn't reject her plan.

"Alright what we need to do is eliminate those guards around him. Sakura, how many guards were there total?"

"There were exactly 20 of them that showed up plus I'm not sure if there were other hidden ones as well."

"Ok this is a troublesome situation but I'll find a way. Anyway Sakura I want you to draw out those enemies again by doing what you did the first time. As soon as they come out I want everyone here to attack them without giving them a chance to show us what they are capable of. This should give us enough chance to grab the baby. Once we have him, we could show Naruto how weak his guards were and offer him protection against future enemies." He looked around to see if anyone wanted to add in their input. "Alright seeing as no one has anything to say, Sakura go back to the building after applying the henge. We'll henge as samurais so that we look like your personal body guards as a means to get into the building." They all transformed into a samurai except neji who was to watch hinata then surrounded Sakura as if she was important before walking into the building. They then allowed Sakura to navigate them to where she saw the baby giving the others a view of what he looked like. Once they saw the baby and his appearance, Shikamaru signaled for them to initiate their plan.


	3. CH 3 Trade off

**Chapter 3**

Sakura moved towards the baby again and just like before, the guards came out of the floor only to receive a rasengan and chidori to the back. Both attacks went through until it smashed into a round object which soon shattered. As soon as the orbs shattered, the hooded figures faded away.

"Everyone destroy the orbs in their chest and they should fade away" kakashi told the others after his discovery. Tenten used her new katana to cut through them. All the others used chakra infused kunais to take down the others. The first few kills were easy until they started sinking into the shadows. That's when things started getting more complicated. All of them separated to give each other fighting room while watching each other's back. The guards attacked again only to be reduced by konoha's best. Soon there were no guards watching the baby. Sakura moved towards the baby only to have him giggle then sink into the shadows. She cursed her luck.

"Damn it I almost had him." Jiraiya sighed at their misfortune.

"We'll have to search again later. The public meeting is about to begin soon and we can't afford to miss it." They moved out to collect Hinata then proceeded to move to where the meeting was being held. When they reached there, they were shocked to see how many people showed up. Jiraiya's eyes drifted around until he spotted someone he would have least expected there.

"Guys this mission just became bad. Orochimaru is here with a few ninjas." They looked in the direction only to tense. If Orochimaru was here then he would most likely be asking for an alliance with sound. If Orochimaru did gain them as an ally then that would be the end for konoha. Soon cheering was heard as an armored figure with a mask holding the hands of Koyuki Kazahana made its way across the stage. Behind him were 13 black robed figures. The figure holding the leader of snow country stepped forward.

"People of Blade country, I am here to announce that I will have a private hearing today if you have special requests. My wife Koyuki thought it would be a nice idea so I went with her idea. So if there is anything you wish to discuss with me, please show up to the dragon's sanctuary." As soon as he finished, shadows covered him, Koyuki and his men before they all vanished without leaving a trace.

The konoha Nins pulled out their maps and located the building before making a dash towards it. Just as they were close to the building, Orochimaru and his team appeared at the doors and walked in. The guards at the doors stepped in front of doors thus stopping anyone from entering.

Orochimaru and his team slowly made his way down the corridor of the building. As to why he was here in the beginning. It all started with his spies who were returning from the west. He heard several rumors about a man with power and a powerful army slowly taking over. But that didn't interest him until someone mentioned about said leader having powers beyond all tailed beast. He tried to pull out more information on him only to come out empty. He came himself in hopes to learn more about the leader and having a one on one talk with the leader would surely help.

Orochimaru reached the room where the leader sat in one of the few thrones in the room. His wife sat directly next to him. Orochimaru sat in the chair right across from him while the others stood.

"Hello Orochimaru it's a surprise to see a sannin of your caliber here in my empire. What may be the reason? I hope it isn't anything to do with the war that's going on as I will help either of you win a war.

"Kukuku I'm not here for that reason. I'm here to gain knowledge from you Emperor-sama. I am willing to make a trade in which I'll give you the red head girl behind you. Her name is Tayuya and for a small amount of knowledge, I'm willing to give her to you." Koyuki leaned over and whispered into his ear a few things as he nodded here and there. Tayuya was nervous as her master who she thought would never abandon her trying to trade her away. She only hoped he said no but that hope shattered.

"Deal I will take her off your hands. Tayuya come over and sit on my lap." Not wanting to anger Orochimaru or the Emperor, she complied. Just as she did so, Naruto pulled her head into his chest and stroked her hair. "Now as for the knowledge, it will be a jutsu I've developed. It requires kage reserves to do this thus anyone else trying will die. The jutsu does not have a name yet but as to what it does, it creates a chakra cloud that generates its own lightning storm. The lightning that comes from the storm is actually red." The thought of lightning striking konoha made him smile. Naruto handed him a large scroll with the jutsu in it. "Now is that all you wanted?"

"Unfortunately I didn't come fully prepared but maybe next time." He got up to take a leave. The other members did not give her a last glace or anything. She felt all alone now. She knew she was going to be his personal sex slave now or so she thought.

"You shouldn't fear me Tayuya. I'm not going to rape you or anything if that's what you're thinking. I only chose that deal because I know what kind of sick person he is plus my wife wants to have fun with you." She felt some soft hands force her to look up. Just as her face was up, Koyuki captured her lips with her own. Tayuya's body stiffened as the thought of another female kissing her ran through her mind. She did not want to make her angry as her husband would probably kill her so she did nothing to stop her. Koyuki used her tongue to try and enter her mouth which as soon as Tayuya picked up her intentions she opened her mouth for her. Koyuki explored her mouth for a few seconds before breaking the kiss.

"Well Tayuya how would you feel to be my husband's second wife. We currently have 2 children right now and it would be nice to have someone so I won't be sore all the time." She giggled perversely at y this. Tayuya on the other hand was shocked that she was being offered a chance with the Emperor of the entire western region. She doubt Orochimaru would have thought this was possible.

"Well seeing as Orochimaru left me, why not? I'll be honored to be his second wife Koyuki-sama."

"Koyuki-chan is much preferred by you Tayuya-chan." She placed another kiss on her lips but Tayuya was the one to stick her tongue in Koyuki's mouth and explore. While they had their make out session, Naruto studied the seal on her neck for a while. He made a mental note to remove it at the end of the day. As soon as the two broke out of their make out session, Naruto watched as konoha Nins walked in. Jiraiya and kakashi sat down. Koyuki covered Tayuya with an invisible cloak so they would know who she was.

"Well I must be lucky to have two of the sannin visit me today. Anyway I'll get to the point, if you're here about requesting any help for the war then the answer is no." Jiraiya and the others stiffened as that was their main point in coming to the west. "I already told Orochimaru that but he didn't mind." Jiraiya thought about what Orochimaru could have possible wanted if not for help in destroying leaf.

Kiba on the other hand had his mind elsewhere. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Emperor-sama I have an offer for you to make along with the trade from the Hyuga clan." He pulled Hinata forcefully which caused her to stumble. "The Hyugas would like to trade her for any materials or cash they could get. She is no longer a ninja so anything will do." The sound of diapers rubbing against something made its way towards them followed by baby noises that Hinata heard in the park.

"Bah bah bah bah" Hinata immediately knew who the baby was but what was he doing here. She looked at the direction where he sound was as saw a glimpse of gama-chan before shadow hands pulled him away. Her head snapped in Naruto's direction and mouthed something to him.

Naruto was busy looking into her eyes until he saw that she mouthed something. He watched as she mouthed the words 'Naruto-kun'. He cursed inwardly but wondered how she found out. He would need to find out meaning he would have to accept their trade.

"I'll take the girl off your hands for 300,000 dollars and that's my final offer. As for the other thing, if it's a marriage arrangement then the answer is no." Kiba seeing a good amount of money for something in his opinion worthless agreed immediately. Naruto snapped his fingers in which a phantom with a suitcase came from the floor. The phantom gave him the suitcase and Kiba kicked Hinata towards him. Hinata's face fell into his lap. Tayuya and koyuki blushed as several images ran through their minds. "Is there anything else?" Jiraiya shook his head so naruto dismissed them. He whispered to Hinata that they would talk later after his meetings. Koyuki grabbed Tayuya and Hinata along where would enjoy them as she pleases.

The konoha Nins made their way out the village seeing as their main mission had failed. Sakura wanted to seduce him but needed him alone and away from his wife. Kiba wasn't even allowed to make the offer. This would not sit well with Tsunade and the council members. Jiraiya soon stopped them and summoned a toad. He gave that toad a message and waited for the toad to give it to Gamabunta, Ma, or Pa. He appeared again with a letter indicating that they were ready for a reverse summoning. With that Jiraiya summoned a huge toad that allowed all of them to fit in its stomach before using a reverse summoning. The giant toad appeared right outside of konoha. The returning members went straight into the village until a few anbu showed up telling them their presence was needed in the chambers. They quickly made their way there where every council member along with Tsunade and the Elders awaited the big news.

"So how did the mission go Jiraiya" asked an impatient Tsunade.

"We failed as the leader clearly stated that he wasn't going to step in the war anytime soon. He stated that he told Orochimaru the same thing too who went in before us. The only offer we successfully made was the trade with Hinata." Hiashi perked up to this.

"What did the Hyugas get out of their deal?"

"Well he offered 300,000 dollars and Kiba took the deal. He has the suitcase with him." Kiba slid the suitcase to hiashi. Hiashi opened the suitcase and smiled.

"Well at least she wasn't as totally useless as I thought." Lily turned to Sakura.

"What happened with our mission Sakura? Why didn't you seduce him?"

"I would have if his wife wasn't there. It was basically another Minato and Kushina thing." Lily knew what that meant as she could not get Minato to get with her when he had Kushina. Jiraiya seeing the grim looks tried to lightened things up.

"Well we do have good news though. We ran into a child that belongs to Naruto. He looked exactly like him too except that he had light blue eyes." Tsunade's head snapped in his direction.

"Then why didn't you bring him back here. If he truly is Naruto's child then he should be here and not all the way in the west." Homura added onto that.

"We can't allow the Namikaze clan to reproduce elsewhere. We need them here so they could grow up to be loyal ninjas just as Minato and Naruto was. They could all reach kage level if trained well enough then there is the possibility that Sasuke could produce kids and we could make those children have kids of their own. Imagine the possibility of a child with the blood of a Namikaze and an Uchiha combined." Koharu saw where this was going.

"Tsunade we need to send a retrieval team to get Naruto back. This village needs our savior back if we are to win the war plus we could offer the young Namikaze kids protection. But why didn't any of you try to bring him back as Tsunade stated?" The toad sage scratched his head sheepishly.

"We did at first by sending Sakura but he had a few guards. Shikamaru made a plan to take them out but right as Sakura went to grab him, he sunk into the shadows. We could follow him like before since we only found him through Hinata. She found him or rather he found her at the park. She watched him without any of knowing about him. It was only through Kiba and Akamaru that we pieced together that it was Naruto's even before we saw the little guy. If we are to find him again then we'll need an item that had his scent over it."

"Then why not use this white dress I took from Hinata." Everyone looked over to see Sakura in a dress that they had not notice before. "Hinata wore this when she was close to him so maybe we could get a scent from this." Tsume and Kuromaru moved close enough to smell the dress.

"It smells like Naruto alright. We can use this to track down the baby. The baby shouldn't be far from the father himself. Just give us the go Tsunade and we'll grab him." Tsunade held her hand out.

"Don't bother, I'll send the fire Daimyo a letter asking for him to speak to the Emperor to not only come to our village and make a possible alliance but also ask him to bring Naruto as well." The others agreed except Danzo who was busy in his own thoughts. 'Maybe I could get the boy to impregnate several of my root members to create strong ninjas. I won't be able to make him into a weapon or his child as I'm sure he would be closely monitored by the clans. I'll need to see what I can do.' Tsunade then dismissed them.

**Blade country**

Naruto left dragon sanctuary to confront hinata about how she found out and how many knew. He walked in on the sight of naked Koyuki sucking on an equally naked Hinata's DD-cups and fingering Tayuya. He guessed Koyuki managed to convince Hinata to join their activities. She was very persuasive without making anyone feel uncomfortable. She persuaded Naruto to spice up their activities such as switching positions and toys. Just watching the three made him think just how persuasive she was. He cleared his throat to get their attention. They all separated and sat on the bed they were close to. Naruto took off his armor and mask thus giving Tayuya and Hinata a clear image of what he looked like. Tayuya recognized him as the genin she encountered during the Suna/Oto invasion that took place several years ago. But seeing him here as a leader meant he was no longer that weak genin.

"All right Hinata I want to know how you knew who I was and how many others know about me."

"Well no one knows you're the leader but as to how I knew, it was your son Minato. He looks exactly like you so seeing him in a secured place even though it was for a second made me realize that you would have to be here too." He sighed in relief that no one else knew.

"Where did you meet my son?"

"He was the one to meet me in the park. I saw him alone in the park and well as to how I knew he was yours other than his looks, he has whiskers just like you did. Then as I spent time with him, he showed that he had your appetite as well which further proves he was yours. I did not tell the others anything until Kiba's nose along with Shikamaru's brain picked up the fact that you have a son. And as for the name, it's on his shirt." Naruto rubbed his templates.

"What happened to you, Hinata? Why would they sell you to someone they don't know?"

"It's because the elders of my clan view me as too weak. They not only sealed away my byakugan but my chakra as well. They tried to marry me off to Kiba but I declined because Naruto after several years of holding in my emotions, I will not let it all go to waste." She took in a deep breath. "I love you Naruto and I always have. I've been in love with you since the academy days but was too afraid to tell you. After you were banished, I berated myself for not telling you. I forced myself to get strong enough to tell you. Please Naruto; give me a chance to be with you. I'll offer you everything I have to be with you. I'm talking about my body, soul, and everything I possess including the clothes on my back." She got on her knees after saying this. Koyuki after seeing this moved to her and wrapped her arms around her before pulling her into a hug.

"Come one Naru-kun, this girl poured her heart out to you so why not give her a chance. Besides, look at her breast, she could breast feed our children until my own breast grow. She is also good looking too. And if it helps, you'll have many women to satisfy you." She pouted knowing Naruto could not resist it.

"Alright I'll accept the both of them. But first I'll introduce them to both of my kids. You already saw Minato Hinata so it's time for you to meet Arashi." He snapped his fingers for his phantoms to appear. 20 appeared holding both Arashi and minato. Seeing 20 of them gone meant that the other 20 was killed. He already guessed that this was konoha's doing but luckily his son was evasive at times. That was the reason why Naruto let them crawl around on their own. Both of them were sometimes hard to catch. Naruto would have to bribe them to get them to come to him. Looking over, he spotted a familiar toad wallet.

"Hey Hinata is that gama-chan?" Koyuki, Tayuya, and Hinata giggled at the name he gave the wallet.

"Yes it is Naruto-kun; I gave it to him at the park and left it with him. He likes toads just like you." A loud grumble was heard coming from the two baby stomachs. Hinata moved to pick them up before having them suck on her breast for milk. Koyuki couldn't help but feel turned on by the scene as did Tayuya and Naruto. Koyuki saw naruto's erecting.

"Well naruto-kun, why don't we get to know each other a little better. I'm sure a little four ways session can help us do that. Besides Tayuya I'm pretty sure you're tired of being a virgin. Naruto, just have Hinata make some bottles for them so we could get started soon. Tayuya and I and will freshen up a bit." She grabbed Tayuya before leading her out. Naruto separated the babies from her breast then using chakra drew out enough bottles of milk to satisfy them making Hinata moan in pleasure. He assigned a nanny to continue feeding them in a different room then putting them to sleep after they were fed.

Naruto took off his clothes until he was naked. Tayuya and Koyuki came back smelling like strawberries and cream. Koyuki led Naruto to the bed before having him lay down on his back. Koyuki grabbed his cock and gave it a few pumps. Tayuya wanting to experience her first time gave it a few licks as Koyuki pumped it. He felt himself getting harder until it extended about 12 feet out. Koyuki turned to Naruto.

"Alright Naruto I want you to make her as moist as you can while I work on Hinata. Their virgins so it will hurt them. We'll try to minimize that pain. Tayuya, I want you to place your pussy in his face and you Hinata to taste what you will have inside of you soon." Tayuya placed her vagina in his face for Naruto to lick while Hinata gave his cock a few licks before taking in the head and slowly engulfed it until most of it was in her mouth. Koyuki moved under Hinata who was on her knees and began licking her vagina while fingering herself.

Soon each of them was in a world of pleasure. Tayuya felt Naruto's tongue lick her clit a few times. This action made her shudder a little. She felt his tongue enter her a few times and licked outside of her vagina.

Hinata sped up her pace on his penis causing a moan to escape his lips. She pulled her head back to the point where only his head was in her mouth before swirling her tongue around it. She used one of her hands to massage his balls and the other to pump him a little before taking all of him in. She felt it in her throat so she hummed on it. Naruto felt weird sensation travel from his penis.

Koyuki attacked her clit without mercy. This action caused Hinata's hips to buckle a few times. She stuck her tongue inside only to have the inner walls squeeze a little before releasing fluids onto her face. Naruto's toes curled up before she shot down her throat and Tayuya released several burst in Naruto's tongue. The three disconnected from each other. Koyuki got Hinata and Tayuya to bend over on the bed. Naruto moved over to Tayuya and placed the tip inside of her vagina. He waited for the ok signal before slowly pushing himself in.

Tayuya grit her teeth in the pain she was in but said nothing as she knew that once the pain was over, there would only be pleasure left. As soon as he was fully in, she clawed the bed as her insides stretched to new lengths. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to go away. Once that was established, she moved a little to show Naruto it was ok for him to go.

"Alright naruto I want you to fuck me until I'm unconscious." Naruto after hearing her declaration grabbed her waist and pulled most of him out only to slam into her hard and fast. He did the same again only to have her moan. Repetitively, he slammed his penis into her vagina and increased the speed causing her to moan loudly. Not wanting to leave Hinata and Koyuki out, he first had Koyuki bend over on the bed before fingering both of them. All three women moaned loudly as naruto pleasured them.

Tayuya felt him churn the insides of her and her energy leaving her body. Her knees weakened a little but she forced herself to stand. After 30 minutes of pounding and several orgasms, she felt his rod twitch before squirting inside her. She felt her womb fill before passing out. Hinata and koyuki felt their orgasm wash over them for the second time. Naruto pulled out Tayuya only for some cum to leak out.

Koyuki licked it clean for him. "Hinata, could you lay on your back for me?" She did as he asked. Naruto placed both of her legs over his shoulders before placing his still hardened penis halfway in. He stopped as her body stiffened indicating she was in pain. He waited until the pain subdue before ramming into her. The way it felt almost made him sum early. It was tight, warm, and soft. He focused on lasting longer for her to experience what tayuya went through. He increased his speed as she made short burst from her vagina. In less than 20 minutes, he came inside her. Not wanting to disappoint her, he continued to thrust into her until she was unconscious. He placed them side by side before turning to Koyuki.

"Well now it's your turn to sleep." He fucked her for 35 minutes non-stop until she was out like the others. Naruto smiled at the three unconscious girls before heading off to bed himself.


End file.
